


Las Vueltas de la Vida

by MarianaSnape



Series: Historias de Vida [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst, Dead People, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Young Leto Brothers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaSnape/pseuds/MarianaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El miedo a la sociedad, les hizo equivocarse en sus decisiones, ¿Será que la vida les da el poder de arreglar las cosas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia basada en una foto que compartieron en el Facebook.

La Soledad es mi única compañera en estos días, siento que mi cabeza no da más. Si el supiera la verdad, quizás estuviera aquí; Pero tengo miedo, miedo al rechazo, sé que el está decepcionado de mí y creo que es lo mejor. El único consuelo que me queda es que siempre voy a tener su mejor recuerdo.   
Mi nombre es Shannon Leto, y lo que voy a narrar es mi historia, Soy un Hombre de 44 años, miembro de la Banda 30STM, bueno la mayoría del mundo me conoce, pero hay algo que no saben, y es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi hermano, esto ha sido una constante cruz en mi vida, ya que esto no es bien visto en el mundo, la mayoría de personas solo se dedican a criticar, si supieran que Jared y yo, solo somos dos hombres que se aman, y que quieren pasar sus días juntos.  
Toda la soledad que siento comenzó en la temporada de premiaciones, donde mi pequeño hermano brillo con luz propia, ganando las estatuillas en cada nominación que tuvo, yo me sentía orgulloso, pero aquellos premios fueron el inicio del fin. Con cada evento que tenía su actitud cambiaba, aquellas noches donde compartíamos nuestra intimidad se fueron espaciando, y ya no era lo mismo. El orgullo de mi hermano iba creciendo, trayendo como consecuencia que se mantuviera alejado de mí, ya que la prensa pensaba que yo podía ser una mala influencia para él.  
Aún recuerdo la última noche que pasamos juntos, él había ganado un Oscar, el mayor premio del cine, y yo me sentía orgulloso por él, nuestra madre nos acompañó a la ceremonia, así que luego de terminada la cena, nos fuimos a celebrar en familia, pero mi madre dijo que se sentía cansada así que la dejamos en su departamento y nosotros continuamos hacia la casa. Al entrar a ella presiento algo pero no lo tomo en cuenta, grave error.  
“Amor, felicidades no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento por ti”. Le dijo con una sonrisa pero me detengo al ver la cara de Jared “¿Qué te pasa?” Le pregunto lleno de miedo.   
En ese momento Jared se acerca y me besa con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, siento que nuestras lenguas comienzan una batalla, mientras siento como me despoja de mi ropa. Yo respondo a sus caricias con igual y mayor fuerza. Yo siempre había sido el activo en la relación, pero esa noche me deje convencer de ser el pasivo, si hubiera sabido lo que paso después, juro que me arrepentiría, pero no sería justo.  
Luego de terminada nuestra entrega de amor, siento el ambiente tenso, así que le pregunto a Jared que pasa.   
Hermano, que te pasa te noto raro, desde que llegamos.  
No es algo que quieras saber ahora.- Me responde escondiendo su rostro  
Si quiero saber, ya sabes que yo te apoyo en todo, desde siempre hemos sido uno solo.- le digo con seguridad. Si hubiera sabido su respuesta, nunca le hubiera preguntado nada.  
Quiero que te vayas de la casa, necesito hacer cambios en mi vida, es verdad lo que dicen, soy un hombre de 42 años que debe formar su familia, por eso he decidido tomar enserio las posibilidades que tengo ahora, así que voy a vivir como me corresponde.- El me responde con una frialdad que no conocía, levantándose de nuestra cama. Lo único que sale de mi boca es ¿Me amas, me amaste alguna vez? Él se voltea y me mira respondiéndome: Tu sabes que lo nuestro era un juego de niños rebeldes, que fue maravilloso el tiempo que duro; Shannon tú debes entender que esto es lo mejor, tu también deberías encontrar una mujer y establecerte. Se gira y sale de la habitación, dejándome solo y quebrado. No puedo entender como nuestra relación se acabó de esta forma, así que empaco toda mi ropa, y salgo de la casa, sin imaginarme el maravilloso regalo que llevo conmigo.  
He pasado dos días en una habitación de hotel, y no sé qué hacer ahora, que mi relación con Jared término, sé que tengo que seguir viéndole por la banda, y no sé cómo mantener la calma frente a él. Pero me juro a mí mismo que él no me va a ver destrozado.  
No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos meses, desde que nos separamos, este tiempo ha sido una lucha constante, de poderes, ni Jared ni yo damos pasos atrás, el tour va a comenzar pronto, así que solo ensayamos, para dar lo mejor de nosotros. Hoy estoy solo con Tomo en el laboratorio de la casa de Jared, y por fin puedo respirar con un poco de tranquilidad.  
Sé que Tomo sospecha algo, las peleas con mi hermano se han vuelto magistrales.  
\- Shannon te puedo preguntar algo .- Me dice con timidez Tomo  
\- Claro Mofo, somos amigos.- le respondo con una sonrisa en mi rostro  
\- Qué paso entre tú y Jared, les he notado muy distanciados?- Me lanza la pregunta directa.  
\- No pasa nada del otro mundo Tomo, solo que tenemos diferentes ideas, y ninguno da su brazo a torcer, pero estamos bien.- Trato de tranquilizarlo. Así que me levanto de la batería, para abrazarlo, pero todo mi mundo se va, mi visión se pone borrosa. Y es todo lo que recuerdo.  
Al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que estoy en un cuarto blanco lleno de aparatos, me imagino que es un hospital, aunque no sé qué hago aquí.  
\- Por Dios Shannon que susto me diste, trate de localizar a tu madre y a Jared pero no pude. – Comenta un pálido Tomo  
\- No te preocupes Mofo estoy bien, solo me he sentido un poco cansado, es todo, parece que mi exceso de trabajo me paso factura.- le respondo con una sonrisa y te pido por lo mas sagrado que no le avises ni a mi mamá ni a Jared sobre esto, veras que solo fue algo sin importancia.  
\- Pero Shannon ellos merecen saber, lo que te pasa.- Me insiste Tomo  
\- Sabes que Mofo, hagamos lo siguiente, si es algo sin importancia esto queda como un secreto, y si es algo mediano o grande, te juro que le contare a mi mama y a mi hermano.- Trato de convencerlo, ya que no quiero que Jared sepa lo que paso.  
\- Está bien.- me responde a regañadientes.  
Esperamos un rato más para que venga el doctor, cuando ingresa el medico Tomo sale, y empiezan las preguntas de rigor,   
\- Buenas Tardes señor Leto como se encuentra – Me pregunta el doctor  
\- Bien, un poco cansado paro bien- respondo con impaciencia ya que no me gusta estar aquí  
\- Bueno Señor Leto tenemos los resultados de sus exámenes, y déjeme felicitarlo ya que tiene 9 semanas de gestación.- Me dice con una sonrisa  
\- Eso es imposible, soy hombre.- le respondo indignado pensando que era una broma de mal gusto.  
\- No es imposible señor Leto, ya que usted es uno de los pocos hombres hermafrodita o intersexual, y eso le permite vivir la experiencia de poder procrear vida en su vientre – Me explica el doctor  
\- Esta usted seguro- le pregunto con miedo  
\- Estoy totalmente seguro señor Leto, por eso mi colega la Doctora Martin, vendrá pronto a supervisar su embarazo, le reitero mis felicitaciones y mi recomendación es que mantenga mucho cuidado. El medico termina de hablar y se gira para salir pero   
\- Doctor, le pido un favor, no le diga a nadie sobre esto.- Hablo calmadamente ya que no quiero que” él” se entere.  
\- No se preocupe, yo estoy atado a sus deseos por el secreto profesional.- Me responde calmadamente, saliendo de la habitación.  
Me siento perdido, mi cabeza da vueltas, a consecuencia de lo que el médico me dijo, No puedo creer que esté lleno con una nueva vida, esta pequeña vida que solo me tendrá a mí, no puedo procesar correctamente todo esto, solo me puedo sentir agradecido por el gran regalo que me hizo Jared.


	2. Nueva Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es posible amar a una persona que no conoces. Si es posible cuando ese alguien es tu hijo.

Al rato de salir el médico, ingresa a mi habitación Tomo, y me pregunta que tal esta todo, yo trato de esquivar la pregunta, pero habíamos hecho un pacto, así que le comento que todavía no sé nada, que en un momento más bajaba la doctora que esta cargo, ya que el médico que salió solo vino a tomar algunos datos.  
\- Shannon seguro que estas bien, me preocupo por ti.-Comenta un nervioso Tomo  
\- Si Tomo, todo está perfecto pero……- Me quedo en silencio, y decido compartir esto  
\- Pero que Shannon.-Responde Tomo  
\- Si te cuento algo, me prometes guardarlo en silencio, prometo que voy a cumplir mi palabra y se lo voy a decir a mama solamente, pero quiero que por el momento este quede entre los dos.  
\- Me estas asustando Shannon, que pasa.-Le quedo mirando y sus ojos demuestran que tienen miedo.  
\- Promete que guardaras el secreto, hasta que esté listo para decirlo. – le vuelvo a insistir.  
\- Te lo prometo Shannon, pero dime.  
Luego de esa promesa le cuento a Tomo todo lo que me explico el médico, y también le explico superficialmente los problemas con Jared y la razón por la que no quiero que sepa.  
\- Shannon, es increíble vas a ser padre, felicitaciones, debes levantar ese ánimo por la personita que tienes contigo.- Me comenta un emocionado Tomo  
\- Lo se Tomo, pero es difícil, ha habido muchos problemas, con Jared, por diferentes situaciones, por eso no quiero que sepa, tengo miedo que por mi embarazo me eche de la banda.- Le contesto mirándole a los ojos, tratando de encubrir los verdaderos motivos para callar ante Jared.  
\- No temas Shann, no creo que Jared haga algo en tu contra, él te quiere. Bueno me tengo que ir cuidate y cuida a ese bebe. Y tranquilizate de mi boca no saldrá nada. Te lo juro, regreso mañana para llevarte a casa.  
Al salir Tomo de mi habitación y mientras espero la llegada de la Dra. Martin, pienso en cómo manejar esta situación, no solo procesar correctamente el hecho que estoy embarazado, sino que él bebe es también el hijo de mi hermano, como proteger ese secreto, porque de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero a mi bebe, necesito aclarar mis dudas sobre mi trabajo, no quiero que por una imprudencia perder el único recuerdo del amor de mi vida.  
\- Buenas noches usted es el Señor Leto.- Me pregunta desde la puerta una mujer de cabello oscuro y largo.  
\- Si.- le respondo con calma  
\- Bueno señor Leto yo soy la Dra. Martin, y voy a ser su obstetra, durante su embarazo, pero primero déjeme felicitarle por esta oportunidad que le da la vida.  
\- Gracias Doctora y si no es molestia me podría llamar Shannon, señor Leto me hace sentir viejo.  
\- Con gusto Shannon, déjeme explicarle como va a ser su embarazo y dejemos las preguntas que tiene para el final, está de acuerdo.  
\- Si doctora, le contesto dispuesto a escuchar todo lo relaciona a mi estado  
\- Bueno Shannon primero realizaremos una ecografía para verificar el tiempo de gestación, luego procederemos a realizarle exámenes para verificar su salud y por ende la del bebe, ya que debemos prevenir cualquier contratiempo, y además debemos poner la fecha para la cesárea, ya que como usted no tiene las partes adecuadas para dar a luz, sobretodo usted debe tener en cuenta que todas sus actividades ahora deben basarse en beneficio de la criatura que viene en camino. Esta todo claro.- La doctora se me queda mirando después de decirme todo esto  
\- Si doctora pero tengo un montón de dudas.- le cuestiono  
\- Primero Shannon hagamos la ecografía y después de ello, le respondo sus dudas.- le parece.

Asiento con mi cabeza, mientras la doctora prepara el ecógrafo, tengo muchos miedos, no sé cuál será el final de esto, pero espero demostrar, que voy a ser un gran padre.  
\- Listo Shannon, levante un poco su camiseta  
Hago por inercia lo que dice la doctora, y miro la pantalla figando en ese pequeño ser que se refleja.  
\- Bueno Shannon mire, ahí está su bebe, tiene un buen tamaño y peso, vamos a ver si encontramos el latido.  
En ese momento me asusto  
\- Como que encontrar su latido?  
\- No se preocupe Shannon es algo normal, no encontrar a veces el latido sobre todo si estamos antes de la semana diez, ya que él bebe es muy pequeño todavía.  
A pesar de esa explicación, estoy muy preocupado, que pasa si no hay latido, si no hay vida, odio estos pensamientos pero no los puedo evitar.  
\- Shannon, tranquilícese me dice la doctora, preste atención  
Regreso la mirada a la pantalla, y oigo un ruido celestial, no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos, es el corazón de mi bebe, es el corazón del regalo más hermoso que me pudo dar la vida.  
\- Ve Shannon, tu bebe está sano y bien, preocuparse es normal ahora que no eres solo tú, pero lo que debes hacer es prepararte para disfrutar el amor de tu hijo.  
\- Gracias Doctora por la palabras, quisiera saber si puedo tener algunas imágenes.  
\- Claro Shannon, tenlas, ahora si puedes preguntar las dudas que tengas.  
He hablado con la doctora, y me ha dejado tranquilo, solo hay que esperar el resultado de mis exámenes, espero que salgan bien para salir del hospital.  
Mientras me acomodo para descansar, acaricio mi vientre, agradecido por esta nueva vida, ahora sé que no voy a estar nunca más solo.  
Ojala mi felicidad pudiera ser completa al tener junto a mí, al otro padre de mi bebe, pero el destino no lo quiso así, Así que luchare solo para ser el ejemplo de mi bebe.  
Gracias Hermano, Gracias Jared, Gracias Amor, por devolverme la vida, luego de que me la arrancaras.


	3. Primera Realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un verdadero amigo sabe tus mas intimos secretos, aunque nunca se los cuente.

Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta, que todo lo que paso ayer es una realidad, este sentimiento me llena de ilusiones y nuevas esperanzas, apuntando hacia un mejor destino.  
La Dra. Martin vino temprano a darme mis resultados que gracias a Dios salieron bien, y a decirme que me va a dar de alta después del mediodía, también me repitió que tomara con calma mi pasión por la batería, que no me excediera y que no me olvidara de tomar mis vitaminas prenatales y además programamos mi siguiente consulta para dentro de dos semanas.   
Luego de la salida de la doctora me pongo a pensar, que ahora que sé que estoy embarazado, me doy cuenta que los cambios que he tenido se han debido a mis hormonas, quien iba a decir, que yo un hombre rudo, terminara en lágrimas luego de una discusión.  
Flashback:  
\- Paren, que demonios les pasa, yo no puedo cantar así, no mantienes el ritmo Shannon, si sigues así, esta banda se va a ir al demonio.-Grito un histérico Jared  
\- Que quieres que haga Jared, no me sale el ritmo, además deja de comportarte como un maldito controlador, sabes que soy humano.- Le respondo perdiendo la poca calma que tengo.  
\- Ya les he dicho a Tomo y a ti Shannon, que lo que nos identifica como banda es la pasión por nuestra música.- Responde un cabreado Jared  
\- Sabes que Jared, puedes quedarte con todo, estas llegando al punto de ser un absoluto dolor de trasero, yo me largo de aquí.  
Cojo mi chaqueta y salgo del estudio, a lo lejos escucho que Emma me llama, pero no le hago caso, me subo a la moto y salgo de la casa; necesito aire así que voy camino a las montañas, al llegar a mi lugar favorito, estaciono mi moto, y dejo que mis lágrimas salgan, no sé porque me siento tan triste, no entiendo esta forma de mi actuar, pero debo controlarme. No puedo permitir que el fin de la relación con Jared, provoque también el fin de la banda.  
Fin del Flashback  
\- Me alegra verte sonriendo Shannon como amaneciste.- Me pregunta Tomo, mientras ingresa a mi habitación  
\- Hola Mofo, amanecí bien, y tú que tal, deberías haber ido a la casa a ensayar, sabes cómo se pone mi hermano cuando alguno falta.- Le contesto a Tomo  
\- No te preocupes por eso Shannon, ya veremos que se nos ocurre para decirle a Jay, ahora los importantes son ustedes.-Me responde Tomo con una sonrisa.  
\- Gracias Tomo, eres un gran amigo.  
La conversación con Tomo se centra en todos los aspectos de mi actual estado, hablamos de las recomendaciones, y procedimientos, es bueno hablar con un amigo.  
\- Shannon, Quiero preguntarte algo.- Me comenta un nervioso Tomo  
\- Claro lo que quieras.- Le doy una sonrisa para que se tranquilice  
\- Yo sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero por lo que he vivido en las últimas semanas, en torno al comportamiento entre tú y Jared, quiero que seas honesto, lo vas a ser.- Tomo me mira directamente a los ojos, y lo único que puedo contestar es Si.  
\- Shannon yo quiero saber si él bebe que esperas es de Jared  
Me quedo perplejo, asustado no sé qué hacer, le quedo mirando tratando de explicar algo pero Tomo me corta  
\- No te alteres Shannon eso no le hace bien a la criatura que esperas , no te voy a juzgar, si es lo que piensas, yo he sabido de vuestra relación por años, y me da tristeza saber que el amor que ustedes se tenían se ha acabado. Realmente siempre pensé que ustedes seguirían adelante sin importar que, pero note los cambios, la falta de confianza, el temor entre ustedes y el punto detonante tu mudanza. Además está el miedo de decirle a Jared sobre tu estado; y no te preocupes sobre lo que me vayas a decir ahora, solo recuerda siempre que todas nuestras conversaciones quedan entre nosotros, y yo no te voy a traicionar, confía en mi.- La cara de Tomo es tranquila, y su declaración me da un poco de calma.  
\- Si Tomo, tienes razón él bebe que espero es de Jared, pero él no debe saberlo nunca, no sé cómo tú te enteraste de la relación que tuve con él, pero eso no importa, lo único que quiero en este momento es vivir a plenitud esta experiencia; La relación que tuve con él, termino ya que él quiere y necesita otras cosas en la vida, y a pesar de todo yo lo apoyo.- Le respondo con la único que puedo.  
\- Y que piensas hacer durante el Tour.- Me pregunta  
\- No lo sé Tomo, tratare de ocultar mi embarazo lo más que pueda, y de ahí veremos.- Esa es mi respuesta más sincera.  
Luego de desahogarme de todo lo que llevo dentro con Tomo, esperamos la llegada de los papeles del alta, luego de firmarlos abandonamos el hospital con rumbo a mi departamento, en el trayecto, mientras un semáforo nos paraba, Tomo me da una pequeña bolsa de papel, la abro y encuentro un pequeño body para bebe que decía, “Mi papá es el mejor baterista del mundo”, regreso a mirar a mi amigo y solamente me dice. Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió regalarte. En ese momento lo abrazo y lágrimas salen de mis ojos.   
Tomo me deja en mi departamento, ya que él se iba hacia la casa de mi hermano a ensayar, al entrar en mis dominios, la realidad me sobrepasa, y siento que necesito el apoyo de mi familia, y la única que me puede ayudar es mi madre. Siento que debo decirle sobre mi estado, mientras analizo las cosas, me llega un mensaje de texto de Tomo:  
“Jared ya sabe que estuviste en el hospital, ya que a Emma le llegaron las aplicaciones del seguro médico, me preguntaron y les dije que fue algo sin importancia. Pero Jared no me creyó y va hacia tu departamento. Mantén la calma, yo ahorita voy para allá. No te alteres recuerda a quien tienes contigo.”  
Maldición me olvide de ese detalle, debo encontrar una solución, Jared no se debe enterar de la verdad, comienzo a caminar por la sala ,y de repente doy con la solución, mis problemas de espalda, a consecuencia de mis largas horas de ensayo, ya con la solución encontrada me calmo y me siento para esperar la llegada de mi hermano.


	4. El Inicio de la Mentira

La espera se hace interminable, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi situación, lo único bueno es que el tour se acaba en Octubre, así que tengo un buen tiempo para que nadie note algo raro en mí, no sé qué les voy a decir a todo el mundo, no puedo ocultar a mi pequeño amor, no sería justo con él o con ella, quizás les pueda decir que decidí adoptar, pero no creo, decirle que la madre lo dejo tampoco, no se me ocurre nada para evitar que cuando mi bebe nazca comiencen las especulaciones. Lo único seguro es que no quiero a Jared cerca en esos momentos, otra cosa que me inquieta es el a quien se parecerá a él o a mí, eso me inquieta sé que va a ser un nuevo miembro de la familia Leto, pero si los rasgos son en su mayoría de mi hermano, él no va a tardar en unir puntos y descubrir que es también su pequeño bebe.  
Me sobresalto al oír el golpeteo de la puerta, así que tomo un gran respiro antes de pararme. Al acercarme a la puerta escucho un montón de voces, así que al abrirla no me sorprendo al ver a Jared, mamá, Emma, y Tomo, discutiendo, cuando notan que les estoy observando se callan y mi hermano se acerca.  
\- Que paso Shannon, porque no me avisaste que estabas en el hospital.  
\- No fue nada grave, solo fue un contratiempo con mi espalda, ya estoy mejor solo necesito un poco de descanso.  
\- Hijo- dice mi madre, al regresar a verla me doy cuenta que está sumamente preocupada, así que me acerco a ella, y le doy un beso y un abrazo.- No te preocupes ma estoy bien solo fue algo con mi columna, ya sabes mi amor por la batería también trae algunos contras.  
No sabía en ese momento que la mentira que comenzaba, me iba a acompañar hasta el último día de mi vida, al mirar a Emma me doy cuenta de que sabe algo que los demás no, además de que Tomo me queda viendo con reproche, dado nuestro acuerdo.  
\- Shannon.- Me dice mi hermano  
\- Si Jared.- Le respondo con resentimiento, sé que no debería pero no puedo evitarlo.  
\- Seguro que estas bien, juro que si tienes algo malo, encontraremos a los mejores médicos.- Al verlo me doy cuenta que su preocupación es sincera, o solo quizás es mi mente que quiere creer que es así.   
\- No te preocupes bro estoy perfectamente bien solo necesito un poco de descanso, reposo parcial, y estaré como nuevo.  
Luego de aclaradas las cosas, mi madre se ofrece hacer la cena, así que todos comemos con calma y hablando de trivialidades, hasta que Jared y mi madre se van ya que ella debe tomar un avión hacia Bossier.   
Al despedirme de mi familia me giro a enfrentarme a dos personas que a mi conocimiento puedo afirmar que una lo sabe todo y la otra lo sospecha ya que maneja todo lo mío.  
\- Emma puedes hablar de una vez me estas poniendo nervioso.  
\- Shannon no soy idiota, si fuera verdad lo de tu espalda hubieras ido donde un traumatólogo o un quiropráctico, pero no, me llego el reclamo de los gastos de un obstetra, que pasa quien es la persona que necesita el médico, a quien cubres Shannon y más te vale que lo que me respondas me convenzas o sino le cuento todo a Jared para que ponga orden.  
\- Emma es complicado, no puedo contarte es algo que solo me concierne a mí, lo único que te pido es que no le digas nada a Jared.  
\- Shannon – Alzo a mirar a Tomo que me llama. Debes decirle a Emma lo que pasa, ella te puede ayudar, acuérdate que el tour va a comenzar y que ahora lo primordial es lo que tú sabes.  
\- Shannon Leto cuéntame soy tu amiga.- escucho decir a Emma mientras me coge de las manos.- Juro que te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites, pero por favor confía en mí. Sabes que yo hago de todo para que tú y Jared estén tranquilos.  
Alzo mi mirada pensando en que decir, creo que puedo confiar en Emma, pero algo me lo impide, ella es más cercana a él, y si le dice la verdad de la situación todo va a estallar y no quiero que mi inocente criatura sufra las consecuencias, pero lo que dice Tomo es también verdad, si no cuento con ayuda dentro del crew, algo grave puede pasarme y afectaría a mi pequeño corazón. No logro imaginarme un cuadro claro, quien iba a pensar que el narcisista Shannon Leto tuviera tantas dudas luego de demostrar siempre que puede salir solo y sin ayuda de sus problemas.   
Regreso a la realidad dándome cuenta que ambos esperan una respuesta mía, he decidido decir la verdad a medias, pero como no quiero interrogatorios le paso mi carpeta del Hospital a Emma, diciéndole que todavía esto debe ser secreto hasta que el medico diga que es seguro, además le pido que agende una cita con mi doctora en dos semanas, ya que tengo revisión. Me despido de ambos con un golpe seco de cabeza, sé que ellos me entienden, cuando tengo esta actitud.   
Me levanto del sillón y me retiro a mi habitación, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la verdad me va a estallar en la cara, pero estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a los peores demonios por defender a mi bebe.  
Ahora entiendo porque la gente dice que los padres son fieras dispuestas a todo con tal de defender a sus crias, acaricio mi vientre mientras me juro que nunca nadie va a lastimar a mi pequeño sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, la vida me absorbe pero prometo que en mis vacaciones voy ha actulizar lo mas pronto posible. Gracias por leer, Ya saben se aceptan comentarios.


	5. Decisiones y Peligros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo más triste no es que no haya parado de llorar, lo peor es que lloro desde que tu te marchaste haciendo una brecha a mi corazón, que era tuyo.

Cuando entro al refugio que es mi habitación, comienzo a escuchar la discusión de Tomo y Emma, pero trato de ignorarla, en tres semanas comenzara el tour en Sudamérica, luego Europa y la finalizaremos aquí a finales de julio. Sé que va ser duro poder esconder mi estado pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. No sé qué voy a hacer, la Dra. Martin me advirtió que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la batería ya que el esfuerzo y la posición puede perjudicar a mi embarazo.

Quisiera en estos momentos ser como Jared, y poder decir que va a ver una para del World Tour, pero no es la opción ya que los Echelon nos quieren ver, y no puedo ni quiero desilusionarlos, pero no tengo mente para poder dar una explicación creíble a mi hermano, para poder cambiar mi batería clásica por la eléctrica, debo ser capaz de encontrar una respuesta. Mientras trato de aclarar esto se me antojo una pizza vegetariana.

\- Mi amor.- comienzo a hablar mientras acaricio mi vientre; así que tú eres el responsable de las cosas que se me han antojado, no hay duda que vas a parecerte mucho a tu otro papá. No sabes el gusto que me da tenerte a mi lado, sabes que tú vas a ser un bebe muy amado. Te juro que nunca te va a faltar algo.

Al salir de mi cuarto me doy cuenta de que Tomo y Emma ya se han ido, y aquello me relaja, sé que ambos se preocupan por mí, pero no puedo evitar que aquello me moleste, ya que me siento asfixiado. Mientras ordeno la pizza noto una hoja en el escritorio, la agarro y me sorprendo por lo escrito:

Shannon:

* Sabes que somos amigos desde antes de que me uniera a la banda, y por eso te escribo estas líneas, solo te pido que leas con calma y no te preocupes por lo que voy a narrarte, es una decisión que yo tome por tu bienestar y por el del bebe que llevas en tu vientre. Quiero que seas feliz y pienses en todo fríamente. Esto lo llevaremos hasta el punto que tú quieras. Yo le voy a comentar tu estado a Vicky y le diré que yo soy el padre del bebe que esperas, esto es debido a lo que voy a narrarte abajo.

* Al retirarte a tu habitación Emma empezó a interrogarme sobre cómo se dieron las cosas, que como era posible que pasara esto, yo solo me dedique a escucharla, pero al escucharle decir que iba a llamar a Jared para contarle todo y que tome cartas en el asunto, me asuste ya que me contaste todo lo que paso, así que le recrimino que ella no puede traicionar tu confianza, así que le dije que la decisión de ocultarlo fue nuestra ya que nos pareció que era lo correcto por el bienestar de nuestro hijo………………….

 

No puedo creer lo que leo, seguro alucino cosas porque tengo hambre y mi pizza no llega, si eso es, tomo nuevamente el papel y vuelvo a leer.

 

* Ocultarlo fue nuestra ya que nos pareció que era lo correcto por el bienestar de nuestro hijo, ya que todavía estas en el primer trimestre. Emma me quedo mirando como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, así que le explique que nosotros llevábamos un tiempo juntos como pareja de enamorados, ella me recrimino por mi situación de casado y yo le respondí que ese era solo mi problema, y que cuando todo saliera a la luz yo tomaría mi responsabilidad.

 

Estoy en shock no puedo creer lo que dice esta carta, es como una mala broma del destino, pero me distrae un golpeteo en la puerta, al abrirla me doy cuenta que es el repartidor de pizzas, así que recibo y pago mi pedido. Y regreso a mi sitio en la sala para terminar de leer.

 

* Así que convencí a Emma de que nosotros haríamos público tu embarazo cuando lo creamos conveniente, que queríamos intimidad para disfrutar esta experiencia sin tener que rendir cuentas o explicaciones, así que aunque Emma no quedo muy conforme se resignó a “nuestro” acuerdo.

* Así que Shannon para efectos prácticos yo soy el padre de la criatura que esperas, no te preocupes por mi yo se manejar mi vida y creeme que cuando te dijo que es la mejor opción es porque es la mejor.

* Entonces cuando leas esta carta muy probablemente ya le haya contado las cosas a Vicky, así que no te preocupes, estate calmado ya que tu secreto sigue oculto, así que por cualquier cosa que quieras decirme o reclamarme, llamame al celular.

* Cuídense los quiero:

Tomo

 

"Estoy sin palabras"

 

Bebe qué opinas de esto, no puedo creer que Tomo haya sido capaz de hacer esto por mí. No creo merecer este gran favor, que puede acabar con una relación tan larga como la de ellos, pero esta mentira me da tiempo, sé que Jared se va a enojar, pero es quizás la salida más limpia que pueda conseguir, si esto se mantiene tu serás reconocido como un Milicevic y no tendrías que llevar la cruz de la verdad. Que Dios y Jared me perdonen , pero la decisión que adquirió Tomo es la salida que necesitaba, igual si esto queda así tu serias igualmente solo mi bebe ya que solo llevarías el apellido de Tomo pero él no tendría ni responsabilidad ni obligaciones contigo; Así que agarro el teléfono y llamo a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, cuando me contesta yo le agradezco por lo que hizo, y el único comentario que me hace es que si se puede quedar en mi departamento yo le dijo que si, entonces él me dice que en un rato me cae, yo me despido con pena ya que pienso que es por mi culpa la tristeza en la voz de Tomo.

Despues de una hora Tomo llega a mi departamento con dos maletas, cuando lo veo así me lanzo a sus brazos y le pido perdón por los problemas ocasionados, pero él, me para en mi diatriba, y me dice que lo suyo con Vicky se fue a la borda hace tiempo, que descubrió que su esposa tiene un amante y que cuando la enfrento ella solo le respondió que era su culpa por estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Así que esta situación le permitió enfrentarse a ella sin temor a lo incierto. Esta explicación me deja tranquilo y triste ya que no me gusta la desolación del espíritu de Tomo, pero no hay duda que los dos saldremos adelante a pesar de todo.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Tomo se vino a mi departamento y me ha mantenido entre algodones, que si la comida, que si los antojos, que si debo descansar, que si he dormido, no hay duda de que Tomo es un amor, y agradezco tenerlo a mi lado, sobre todo cuando vino Jared, sé que esto suena medio raro pero Tomo y yo lo notamos medio celoso, se lo tiene merecido por haberme hecho daño.

Hoy retomamos a los ensayos hemos estado sin parar por dos horas, Tomo a tratado de que haya recesos pero Jared ha sido implacable con la norma de que hemos desperdiciado tiempo, y que no hay tiempo para más paras, lo que me preocupa es que he comenzado a sentir calambres en mi vientre y me estoy asustando.

\- Shannon que te pasa, me pregunta Tomo

\- Me duele es lo único que puedo responderle

 

Noto que Tomo abandona su sitio y se me acerca, asi que le dijo al oído que me duele mucho el vientre, el me mira asustado, y a pesar de los reclamos de mi hermano que no entiende lo que pasa, Tomo me ayuda a levantarme de la batería sacandome del lab y me lleva a su auto donde me ayuda a subirme ya que estoy sudando frio, y llorando por miedo de perder a mi corazón, la lentitud de Tomo me preocupa, porque no entra al auto, y me doy cuenta de que está peleando con mi hermano detrás de la camioneta, de repente siento algo entre mis piernas y veo sangre,asi pego un grito llamando a Tomo, el regresa a mirarme y le da un puñetazo a mi hermano, después de aquello el ingresa al auto y ve lo que me pasa, sin más demora comienza a manejar hasta la clínica, mientras llama a la doctora Martin. Para que nos atienda,

\- Tomo no puedo más, me duele mucho .- le hablo en voz agonizante

\- Shannon no te rindas, vas a estar bien, me escuchas, nuestro bebe y tu van a estar bien, en unos minutos llegaremos a la clínica y veras que todo está bien...-Tomo trata de tranquilizarme, pero no puedo.

 

De un momento a otro siento que pierdo todas mis fuerzas y cruzo mis manos sobre mi vientre solo con un pensamiento en mi cabeza y es que salven a mi bebe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben sus comentarios son bien recibidos.


	6. Medias Verdades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las revelaciones llegan a cuenta gota.

Un hospital es un lugar tétrico de deseos incumplidos, un lugar de súplicas y oraciones verdaderas.

Mi súplica está presente hoy a través de este ámbito, Cuando llegué a la clínica los camilleros abrieron la puerta y sacaron a Shannon de inmediato transladandole a Urgencias, yo los seguí pero la Dra. Martín me detuvo y me dijo que llenara el ingreso, traté de seguirla de convencerla que debía estar con él, pero fue inflexible, lo único que me prometió es que iba hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarlos a los dos. 

Los minutos corren sin parar y no recibo ninguna noticia, estoy a punto de volverme loco, cuando siento que alguien se para a mi lado, cuando alzo mi mirada me doy cuenta que es Jared y noto su cara de confusión y enojo, se que quiere y que merece explicaciones, pero darselas sería traicionar al hombre que amo. 

Flashback

Ayude a Shannon a subir a la camioneta, y cuando trato de dar la vuelta para entrar a mi coche alguien me detiene:

\- Que demonios pasa Tomo? Me encara un cabriadisimo Jared

\- No es de tu incumbencia - es lo que le respondo empujandole lejos tratando de apurarme. 

\- Es de mi incumbencia me responde tirándome de la camisa; Es mi hermano si lo olvidas todo lo que le pase a él es mi problema.   
Le observo unos segundos y le preguntó: 

\- Estás seguro de que quieres saber?

\- Si lo estoy me responde desafiante, yo solo lo miró y pienso que la noticia no le va ha caer bien.

Cuando estoy a punto de responderle oigo un grito y regreso a ver y me doy cuenta que Shannon que se encuentra llorando, regreso a ver a Jared y le digo. 

\- Shannon está embarazado y tu regla de no paras en el ensayo pudo matar al bebé. 

Jared me observa como si tuviera otra cabeza y no me suelta asi que le doy un puñetazo a la cara que lo tumba y corro hacia mi carro, cuando entro a él me doy cuenta que Shannon sangraba así que enciendo el auto y aprieto el acelerador, durante el trayecto él pierde el sentido y en lo único que puedo pensar es en que no quiero perder a mi familia. 

Fin del Flashback

\- Tomo cómo se encuentra Shannon?, me pregunta sentandose a mi lado. 

\- No lo se Jared, ingresaron a Shannon a Urgencias y nadie a salido para informar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, no se porque pero siento que Jared y yo tememos lo peor, se que deberia romper el hielo y tratar de calmarlo pero no puedo hacerlo ya que él es el culpable de esta situación. 

\- Familiares del Señor Shannon Leto, al escuchar ésto me lavanto y me acerco hacia la Dra. Martín con Jared pisandome los talones.

\- Doctora cómo está Shannon y el bebe?, es la única pregunta que hago.

\- Antes de responderle necesito saber el parentesco y la identidad de ustedes.   
Que importancia tiene eso, pero recuerdo que Shannon había pedido discreción y mientras más me demore en responder mas tardaré en saber lo que necesito, veo que Jared va ha responder así que me adelanto. 

\- Mi nombre es Tomo Milicêvic y soy la pareja de Shannon y el es Jared Leto y es su hermano, 

\- Señores siganme a mi despacho.

Jared y Yo cruzamos nuestras miradas y comenzamos a caminar detrás de la doctora, al llegar a la oficina entramos y nos sentamos enfrente de la Doctora. 

\- Bueno señores les tengo noticias buenas y malas, asi que comenzaré por explicarles la situación: 

Shannon arribó a la clínica con un sangrado debido a un desprendimiento parcial de placenta, esta situación produjo que se den contracciones, las cuales desencadenaron en un sufrimiento fetal, así que le suministramos esteroides para fortalecer el feto, pero debido a la edad de Shannon solo le dimos una dosis pequeña, cuando le practicamos un estudio doppler nos dimos cuenta que el feto no tenía latidos, y procedimos a realizar una micro cirugía para extraer el feto y en ese momento nos. 

En ese momento noto un puertazo y me doy cuenta de que Jared se fue, me imagino como se siente y no puedo culparlo y eso que no sabe toda la verdad, de repente regreso a ver a la doctora y le pido que continúe ya que quiero poder acabar con ésto y poder llorar en privado por mi bebe. 

\- Señor Milicêvic como le iba diciendo hicimos la micro cirugía y nos dimos cuenta que era un embarazo gemelar, asi que después de sacar al feto muerto hicimos un nuevo estudio y vimos que el otro bebé está fuerte y sano, así que a pesar de todo hay que celebrar por re esta vida. Por otro lado la salud general de Shannon está estable y fue trasladado a un cuarto, él todavía no sabe nada, lo recomendable es que usted se lo diga, él se encuentra en la habitación veinte y dos doce. 

Noto que el tono de la doctora es de despedida, así que me levanto y me despido con una inclinación de cabeza.

Comenze a dirigirme hacia la habitación de Shannon, pero al pasar por la capilla noto que Jared se encuentra ahí llorando, entro para tratar de explicarle lo último que dijo la doctora, pero el me detiene y solo me dice: " Cuida a Shannon como yo no lo pude hacer" se da vuelta perdiéndose de mi vista, así que continuo con mi camino.

Al llegar a mi destino ingreso y me doy cuenta que Shannon sigue sedado, así que me siento a su lado tomando su mano.   
En mi interior se que cuando le cuente la verdad se va ha devastar, pero juro por lo más sagrado que vamos a sobrevir y tener junta a nuestra familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, ya saben que se aceptan todas las criticas.


	7. El Secreto de Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La única compania del ser humano es la de sus recuerdos que le siguen hasta la muerte.

Solo una palabra ronda mi mente, "muerte" cómo es posible que otra desgracia pase por mi culpa, no puedo más con mi conciencia, es horrible la sensación de asfixia que tengo. Mi hermano el amor de mi vida, perdió a nuestro bebé, sé que es mío en el fondo lo sé; Shannon no me habría engañado, lo que no entiendo es porque Tomo dijo que él es la pareja de Shann y que era el padre del bebé. Pero eso no importa ahora, la verdad es que no me atrevo a cuestionar el porqué de aquello, lo único que siento ahora es un gran vacío, un vacío que no sentía desde hace tiempo, es el mismo vacío que tuve y sentí cuando decidí abortar al bebe que esperaba, esa decisión marco mi vida. En ese momento no me arrepentí de lo que hice pero ahora que soy un adulto aquella acción me persigue ya que quede imposibilitado de concebir, por eso amo a todos los niños y niñas, ya que pensé que nunca iba a ser padre, no puedo creer que el karma me haya alcanzado y lo peor es que alcanzo a mi hermano a pesar que él nunca supo que mate a nuestro bebé.

Flashback:

\- Sr. Leto está seguro de lo que quiere hacer, sé que la situación es delicada, pero puede salir adelante.

\- Sí, estoy seguro.- Respondo con seguridad a pesar de mi miedo.

\- Está bien yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo por esta acción, el procedimiento del aborto es sencillo. Primero le anestesiáremos ya que es una micro cirugía, luego realizaremos una ecografía para ver la ubicación del feto, al encontrarlo procederemos a realizar un corte para extraerlo, al final hacemos una sutura invivible, y usted podrá irse a su casa dos horas después de pasado el efecto de la anestesia. Tiene alguna duda.

\- No doctor no tengo dudas solo quiero saber que pasa con el cuerpo del feto.- le pregunto con miedo.

\- Bueno señor Leto como el feto tiene aproximadamente 7 semanas, el cuerpo es depositado como desecho médico.

\- Doctor le puedo pedir un favor.- Le miro suplicante- Claro que se le ofrece.- me responde con una mirada amable

\- Quiero que me entregue el cuerpo de mi bebé, sé que lo que voy hacer es algo que no debería, pero es lo mejor, pero no quiero que su cuerpo sea desechado, quiero enterarlo.

\- Bueno señor Leto no le puedo entregar el cuerpo, pero podemos crearlo y entregarle las cenizas, si está de acuerdo.

\- Si gracias doctor, cuando podemos realizar el procedimiento.

\- En estos momentos será ingresado y procederemos.

El médico llama a un enfermero y me ingresan, cuando voy camino al quirófano en lo único que puedo pensar es que esto es lo correcto, mi deseo es ir a la universidad y salir adelante, y si decido tener a mi bebé quedaría estancado, además la sociedad no ve con buenos ojos la relación entre familiares, como soportar esa carga, como ignorar los comentarios que harían si se enteran que el bebé que espero es de mi hermano, además ya no puedo contar con él ya que decidió el mal camino. Antes de dormirme lo último que pido es que Dios me perdone por esto.

Cuando reacciono lo primero que hago es acariciar mi vientre y noto el cubrimiento de la herida, ante aquello no puedo más que llorar, a pesar de que es lo correcto mi corazón sufre, pero sé que más adelante puede haber otra oportunidad.

Minutos más tarde el medico ingresa a mi habitación, y me extiende una diminuta bolsa de papel.

\- Señor Leto esas son las cenizas del bebé.- Me dice con una voz suave, Como se siente?

\- Me siento bien dentro de lo que cabe doctor, cuando me puedo ir.- Le respondo agotado.

\- En este momento si lo desea, solo tenga cuidado con la sutura y regrese en tres días para quitarle los puntos, aquí están los papeles del alta.

\- Gracias doctor.- Le extiendo mi mano para despedirme.

El medico sale de la habitación y mientras me visto pienso que hacer con las pocas cenizas que tengo así que decido, llevarlas a bendecir para que siempre me acompañen.

Fin de Flashback

Lágrimas caen por mi rostro, me encuentro en la capilla del hospital, no soporte las revelaciones de la doctora, todo es un deyavú, miro mi muñeca derecha mi pulsera, aquella que me ha acompañado por los últimos veinte y dos años, donde en el centro de la esfera están las cenizas de mi bebé, le doy un pequeño beso, cuando siento que alguien me llama, al voltearme me encuentro frente a Tomo, no quiero hablar con nadie, lo único que le digo es que cuide a Shannon como yo no pude, y salgo de ahí lo más rápido posible; al perderme de su vista comienzo a buscar a la doctora Martín para pedirle el cuerpecito de mi bebé, por suerte la encontré y me entrego el cuerpo, era tan pequeño que no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan por mi rostro, así que decido llevármelo a cremar y unir sus cenizas con las de su hermano, para que ambos me acompañen y así recordar que la vida es tan injusta y que los inocentes pagan las culpas de los pecadores.

Así que lo único que puedo prometerme a mí mismo es que de ahora en adelante, voy a luchar por lo que quiero, que no me voy a fijar en el que dirán, solo voy a vivir para cumplir mis deseos y los deseos de mi familia, juro por la memoria de mis hijos, que voy a encontrar un camino abierto para que Shannon y yo seamos felices. Lo Juro. Ese es el pensamiento que me acompaña mientras me dirijo a arreglar las cosas, porque pase lo que pase estoy dispuesto a llevarme el mundo por delante si es necesario. No permitiré que la sociedad siga destruyendo lo más importante para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequño extra, que era necesario para algunas cosas de mas adelante.


End file.
